


You Can Pry Neurodivergent X-Men AU's From My Greasy Little Hands

by archersquivering



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism, Gen, Neurodiversity, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archersquivering/pseuds/archersquivering
Summary: Even on a team of misfits, Bobby doesn't quite fit in.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You Can Pry Neurodivergent X-Men AU's From My Greasy Little Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby is about 15-16 here  
> Time period is ambigous, say early 2000's  
> This was edited at 12:57 AM so some errors might have slipped past me

Bobby's most favourite place in the world is his parents' backyard.  
Mostly because of the pool. He loved swimming. He liked the feeling of going underwater, holding your breath and that feeling being wrapped in a big, heavy cover, not being able to hear anything, say anything or move that fast. He liked the feeling of floating, just laying there and looking at the sky, arms spread out wide like he was giving the air a hug, the water in his ears so all he could hear was his blood pumping. He even liked the feeling of jumping in, the brief rush of cold, the enveloped by the odd warmth of underwater.  
Right now, he was floating, back rigid and arms and legs spread out, making his body look like a star. He let the water fill his ears, a soft rush, blocking out any sound, save his own breathing and the occasional squeak of the water filter. He hummed, feeling like a wet noodle in the most pleasent way possible. He relaxed, closing his eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun. He could fall asleep here if he really wanted to...  
Bobby was snapped out of his thoughts, shuddering violently. The pool was suddenly freezing cold. Bobby moved to sat up, but kind of forgot he was in water, leaving his hand to splash down through nothing. He kicked up from the bottom of the pool and was stuck. Panic rushed through him. He realized he was frozen, his legs were stuck in the ice, the rest of his body stuck in half-push-off.  
Tears of panic blurred Bobby's vision. His chest seemed to rise and fall much faster than it should, and all of his thoughts crashed into each other. After squirming in a panic for a few minutes, still trying to figure out what to do, Bobby did something he hadn't done in a long time.  
"Mama! Mommy!"  
-  
"...'Something that won't die. Something sturdy.' 'Like a lobster!'" Bobby repeated, not even looking up at the muted television. He stacked Jenga blocks up in piles of four.  
It had been two weeks since Bobby had accidently froze the pool, and it seemed like his mom had been on the phone for all of the days afterwards. Bobby wasn't allowed in the pool anymore, and his sisters didn't play with him anymore. In fact, it seemed like everyone in the house was avoiding him.  
"'Lilo, do we have a lobster door? No, we have a dog door, we're getting a dog,'" Bobby said to the television. Normally, he was much more involved in the movie- playing back his favourite parts and bouncing around while he recited the dialouge. But right now, the movie was really an afterthought. His mom had sent him into the den and shut the door because she was talking to a "houseguest", some old guy in a wheelchair that was bald and Bobby just knew that they were talking about him. Normally, when someone looked-and smelled- like a doctor, like this guy did, they were talking about Bobby.  
Bobby also knew they were talking about him because his mom had told him to stay put unless there was an absolute emergency and put in Bobby's favourite videotape and turned it up really loud. She probably should have thought that through better though, because she forgot Bobby likes to watch videotapes muted so he can repeat all the conversations. He liked knowing what was coming.  
Bobby was between "All of our dogs are adpotable- except that one!" and "Are you sure it has to be this dog?" when his mom came in.  
"Bobby? Come in here, there's someone who'd like to talk with you."  
Bobby stood up without pausing the video and walked into the living room with his mother, kind of tucked behind her like he usually was when he was meeting someone new. He was almost taller than her now, but it was still a nice precaution.  
"Mister Drake," the bald wheelchair guy said, in a weird voice that Bobby had only heard from people on TV. "I've heard quite a bit about you, as well as your... abilities."  
Bobby wrung his hands and made a kind-of noise, still half behind his mother. She put a hand on his arm and ushered him forward slightly. "He's... shy," his mother clarifyed.  
Bald whwhechair guy nodded. "Of course. That's fine, he doesn't need to say anything. I just wanted to introduce myself." He turned back to Bobby's mom. "Mrs. Drake, I'd like you to consider a program that a few associates and I have set up, for teenagres that have... similar advantages to Bobby. I think he's a perfect candidate." Bobby squirmed, and moved quietly to retreat back to the den. "That's alright," said a soft voice in his head, similar to the one that was talking to his mother right now. "You can stay and talk with us, if you'd like," the voice clarifyed. Bobby was suddenly excited. "You're like me?" Bobby asked out loud, suprising himself, as well as his mother. Bobby rarely spoke without borrowing words from cartoons.  
The man smiled. "Believe it or not, Bobby," he said out loud, "If you come with me, you can meet a lot of people like you."


End file.
